Battery tester chargers are used to test a battery. Part of conducting a battery test is to load or charge the battery and then measure the voltage of the battery. Previous battery tester chargers may be used in testing and charging batteries used in vehicles such as automobiles. However, previous battery tester chargers may not provide a test tailored for use of smaller batteries used in smaller vehicles, such as motorcycles, ATV's, boats and lawnmowers.
Because some prior existing battery tester chargers use a testing routine designed for larger batteries, testing and charging smaller batteries may result in a battery that is still useful for operations to fail the test and be discarded. Such a situation may result in waste of useful batteries. It may be useful to provide a battery tester charger that provides a testing and charging operation that is more appropriate for smaller batteries.